nailpolishfandomcom-20200214-history
OPI
OPI is a popular, professional nail polish brand based in California. Origionally named Odontorium Products Inc., OPI was a dental supply company when it was purchased by George Schaffer in 1981. Over the next few years Schaffer transformed the company. OPI stopped selling dental supplies and began selling acryllics door to door to local nail salons Over time OPI expanded from only selling acryllics to also making lacquers. They released their first collection in 1989. For the first ten years OPI released two collections a year, Spring/Summer and Fall/Winter. Each collection was named after a country, city, or specific area of the world. Since 2001 OPI has released more, smaller, collections each year. Unique collections are released for holidays, season, or sponsorships. In 2003 OPI released a polish line for dogs called Pawlish. OPI is well known for their unique and creative polish names. The shades are often puns based on the color of the polish and the theme of the collection.The name Suzi is often used in polish names after Suzi Weiss-Fischmann, the Vice President and Creative Director of OPI. Permenant Collection *Soft Shades **Heart Throb **Hawaiian Orchid **Pasion **Hearts and Tarts **Funny Bunny **Isn't It Romantic? **I'll Take the Cake **Isn't It Precious **Pink-A-Doodle **Coney Island Cotton Candy **Kyoto Pearl **Alpine Snow **At First Sight **I Pink I Love You **Kiss On the Chic **Makes Men Blush **Samoan Sand **Privacy Please **Sweet Memories **Mimosas For Mr. and Mrs. **Second Honeymoon **Princesses Rule! **Got a Date To-Knight **I Think In Pink **It's A Girl **Sweetheart **Pinking Of You **Bubblebath **Hopelessly in Love **Rosy Future **Tutti Fruitti Tonga **Who Needs a Prince? **Dulce de Leche **Italian Love Afair **Suzi and the Lifegaurd **Otherwise Engaged **Altar Ego *Brights **Blue My Mind **Significant Other Color **Do You Lilac It? **Purple With a Purpose **Flashbulb Fuschia **Up Front and Personal **Pink Before You Leap **Charged Up Cherry **That's Berry Darling **Plugged in Plum **Teal the Cows Come Home **And This Little Piggy **Need Sunglasses **Gargantuan Green Grape **Go On Green **Atomic Orange **Bright Lights- Big Color **Ladies and Magenta-Men **Mod About You **Don't Know, Beets Me! **My Private Jet **Light My Sapphire **OPI Ink **Give Me The Moon **Mod-ern Girl **The "It" Color **Bights Color **In My Back Pocket **A Grape Fits **Shorts Story **Over The Taupe **On the Same Paige **No Room For the Blues **Dating A Royal **Green-Wich Village **That's Hot! Pink *Designer **Glow **Classic **Opulence **Reflection **Reserve **Mystery **Magic **Temptation **Radiance **Bold **Extravagance ** Pewter **Lapic *Classics **Romeo and Juliet **Miami Beet **Bogota Blackberry **Senorita Rosa-lita **You're a Pisa Work **Too Hot Pink To Hold Them **A-Rose At Dawn... Broke by Noon **Pink Flamenco **Ate Berries In the Canaries **Chicago Champagne Toast **I Eat Mainely Lobster **I'm Indi-a Mood for Love **Suzi Sells Sushi By the Seashore **My Address is "Hollywood" **Aphrodite's Pink Nightie **Japanese Rose Garden **ElePhantastic Pink **Strawberry Magenta **Royal Flush Blush **Feelin' Hot-Hot-Hot! **Not so Bora-Bora-in Pink **Cozu-melted in the Sun **Lucky Lucky Lavender **The Color to Watch **Diva of Geneva **Eiffel for This Color **Bastille My Heart **Pamplona Purple **Lincoln Park at Midnight **Midnight in Moscow **Mrs. O'Leary's BBQ **Lincoln Park After Dark **Black Cherry Chutney **Glatzerland **Lucerne-tainly Look Marvelous **Birthday Babe **Moon Over Mumbai **Give Me The Moon! **Cosmo-not Tonight Honey! **Black Onyx **Yodel Me On My Cell **Ski Teal We Drop **Suzi Skis in the Pyrenees **Russian Navy **Here Today... Aragon Tomorrow **Yoga-ta Get This Blue! **Austin-tacious Turquoise **Road House Blues **My Chihuahua Bites! **OPI on Collins Ave. **MonSooner or Later **California Raspberry **I'm Not Really A Waitress **Cha-Ching Cherry **OPI Red **Color so Hot It Burns **Koala Bear-y **Dutch Tulips **From A to Z-urich **It's All Greek to Me **Kennebunk-port **Color to Diner For **Malaga Wine **The Thrill Of Brazil **Quarter of a Cent-Cherry **An Affair in Red Square **Got the Blue for Red **Chick Flick Cherry **Nomad's Dream **Java Mauve-a **San Tan-tonio **Tickle My Frace-y **Barefoot in Barcelona **Chocolate Moose **Grand Canyon Sunset **Brisbane Bronze **Mauving to Manitoba **Suzi Loves Cowboys **A-Taupe the Space Needle **Get in the Espesso Lane **A Good Man-darin is Hard To Find **Tasmanian Devil Made Me Do It Collections OPI *1989 Launch **I'm Not Really a Waitress **Coney Island Cotton Candy **Malaga Wine **Kyoto Pearl **Cancun Fiesta **California Raspberry **Iridescent Opal *Spring/Summer 1990 **Coney Island Cotton Candy **Cajun Shrimp *Fall/Winter 1990 **French Cognac *Carnival (1991 Spring/Summer) **Chinese Firecracker **Mandarin Orange **Pamplona Beach **Pompeii Purple **Canterbury Cranberry **Russian Ruby **Minalo Tomato **Scandinavian Strawberry **Kissimee Kiss **Sao Paulo Pink **New Orleans Mardi Gras **Brazillian Beige *International (1991 Fall/Winter) **Florentine Fuscia **French Bordeaux **Hong Kong Sunrise **OPI Cherry *1992 Fall/Winter **Bogota Blackberry **Mauna Loa Lava **San Fransisco Sparkle **Casablanca Crimson **Calgary Stampede **Orange Orange **Rocky Mountain Rose **Carolina Carmine **Harlem Hip Hip **Victoria Velvet **Georgetown Geranium **Great Sandy Desert *Paradise (1993 Spring/Summer) **Tasmanian Devil **Seychelles Seashells **Santa Rosa Rose **Samoan Sand **Papeera Papaya **Palm Beach Pomegranate **Malaysian Mist **Key West Conch **Cabo San Lilac **Hawaiian Paradise **Coral Sea **Bali Blossom *Alpine (1993 Fall/Winter) **Nordic Nights **Deer Valley Spice **Chilly Chile **Himalayan Hideaway **Taos Twist **Banff Boogie **Aspen Afterglow **Siberian Sunrise **Matterhorn Mauve **Lake Placid Pink **Sun Valley Powder **Finnish Frost *Meditaranean (1994 Spring/Summer) **Iberian Bisque **Meditaranean Moonlight **Dusk Over Cairo **Naples Nectar **Venetian Vermillion **Naughty in Nice **Palermo Purple **Costa del Pink **San Remo Rouge *Scandinavian (1994 Fall/Winter) **Prune Danish **Stockholm on the Range **Tivoli Taupe **Baltic'ed Off **Noregian Salmon **Den-marks the Spot **Fjord Follies **Coppenhagen Crimson **Lillehammer Lingonberry *American (1995 Spring/Summer) **Custer's Last Stand **West of the Rockies **Mississippi Mud **Maryland Crabcakes **Santa Fe Adobe **Hawaiian Orchid **Shoot Out at the OK Coral **Mount Redmore **Louisiana Hot Sauce *Winter Resort (1995 Fall/Winter) **Hoodoo Voodoo **Quit Squaw-king **Black Magic Mountain **Red Riding on Mount Hood **Burnt Sugar Loaf **Copper Mountain Copper **Bittersweet Chocolate **Innsbruck Bronze **Marooned on Mammoth *Islands (1996 Spring/Summer) **Ponce de Lilac **How to Jamaica Million **Yucantan If You Want To **Orange Curaco **Port-au-Pink **Virgin Island Velvet **Grenada N' Bare It **San Juan Salsa **Smokin' In Havana **Moonbeam **Florida Key Lime Pie *Rock Mountain (1996 Fall/Winter) **Grand Tenton Topaz **Buffalo Billings Berry **Prince George's Passion **Cheyenne Pepper **Red River Rhapsody **Colorado Crimson **Pike's Peek-a-Boo Purple **Battle-I-Full Mauve **Pueblo Plum **Gold Digger's Delight **Jasper Jade **Take it for Granite *South Seas (1997 Spring/Summer) **Java Mauve-a **Not so Bora-Bora-ing Pink **Moorea Morning Mist **Loyalty Islands Lilac **Tahation Twilight **Fiji Weejee Fawn **Papua Pink Pearl **Tutti Fruitti Tonga **Society Islands Sterling Silver *Route 66 (1997 Fall/Winter) **Amarillo Almondine **Chicago Champagne Toast **Flagstaff Fries to Go **Los Angeles Latte **Mother Road Rose **Needles in a Haystack **Not in Kansas Anymore **Romeo and Juliet **Route Beer Float **St. Louis Sorbet **Tucamari Boys 'n Berry **Tulsa Tootsie Roll *Painted Desert (1998 Spring/Summer) **Sonara Sunset **Sedona Seduction **Sahara Sapphire **Red Rock 'n Roll **Peel Me a Gobi Grape **Nomad's Dream **Mojave Mystic Mauve **Kalahari Khaki **Great Vict'n Voilet **Casablanca **100 Degrees in the Shade *New England (1998 Fall/Winter) **Concord Grape **Connecticut Cranberry **Eat'n Eggplant **Greenwich Green **H'Andover the Amethyst **Kennebunk-Port **Maine-iac Mauve **Massechusettes Mulberry **Mystic Moonshine **New England Nutmeg **Plymouth Lox **Yankee Pankee Plum *Wild West (1999 Spring/Summer) **Back in the Saddle **Bailin' Hay in Santa Fe **Gold Rush Blush **Head'em Up, Mauve'em Out! **Home on the O-Range **Howdy, Heeey! **Pistol Packin' Pink **Rodeo Rose **Wanted... Red or Alive **Wild West Wild Berry **Wyatt Earple Purple *Hollywood (1999 Fall/Winter) **I'm Not Really A Waitress **Cameo Role **Chick Flick Cherry **Cinema Cinnamon **Glamour and Glitz **Heeere's Tawny! **Hollywood and Wine **It's a Wrap **Life is a Cabernet **Silent Mauvie **Tinsel Town Taupe **Two Plums Up *Millenium (2000) **Amethyst Abyss **Galactic Space **Pluto Plum **Scarlet Starlet **Telepathic *Far East (2000 Spring/Summer) **Beige-jing **Burmese Blush **Confuscious say "Coral" **Far East Fuschia **Japanese Rose Garden **Jewel of India **Kimono'ver Here **Pearl of Wisdom **Shanghai Shimmer **Shangri La-La Lilac **So Sushi Me Salmon **Year of the Dragon *New York City (2000 Fall/Winter) **Affair in Times Square **Berry Broadway **Big Apple Red **Supp-a-Cawfee **Grand Central Carnation **Live From NY... It's OPI! **Madison Mauvenue **Marooned on the Subway **NYPD Beet **Orange You From New York? **Soho Nice to Meet You **Vampire State Building *Italian (2001 Spring/Summer) **All Rose Lead to Rome **Arrivederci **Cara Mia Crimson **Hey Vito, is My Car Red-y? **Italian Love Affair **My Auntie Drinks Chainti **Naples Syrup **Sicialian Vermillion **Venus de Violet **You Cannoli Imagine **You're a Pisa Work **Your Villa or Mine? *Beach Party (2001 Summer) **Strawberried in the Sand **Abalone Shell **Maliblue **Just Beachy **Bikini Envy **Seagullible *World (2001 Fall/Winter) **20 Candles on My Cake **Belize It or Not! **Black Tie Optional **Grape Wall of China **International Date Line **Mat-Adore Red **Mauve-arite, Por Favor **OPI and Apple Pie **Out of This World **Outback Aphrodiasiac **Queen of D'Nile **Russian to a Party *'Tis the Season for Color (2001 Holiday) **Very Merry Cherry **Wine Not Party? **Gala Gold **Red Hot Holiday **Gold Lange Syne Glitter **Yule Love This Silver Glitter *Yokohama (2001/2002 Japanese Exclusive) **Baby Blue **Blue Jeans **American Ocean **Pink Dot Com **Fanatical Fuschia **Inj a Dink a Pink **Stolen Kisses **Attitude Adjustment **Going Apricot **I Like You a Latte **French Riveria **Starbright Sparkles **Pink It Out! **Mall Queen Mauve **Flirt Alert **Pinkerbell **Tangerine Scene **Lilac I Care **Starbright Sparkles II **Penny For Your Thoughts **Blush of Adrenaline **Promises, Promises Pink **Vintage Violet **Swirl of Euphoria *South American (2002 Spring/Summer) **Argenteeny Pinkini **Chile o Caliente? **Dulce de Leche **Ecuadorable Coral **Galapa-Ghost **La Paz-itively Hot Pink **Peru-B-Ruby **Santiago Sangria **Senorita Rosalita **The Thrill of Brazil **Up the Amazon Without a Paddle **Vanilla-zuela *Sheer Romance (2002 Soft Shades) **Hopelessly In Love **Breakfast in Bed **Bubblebath **Candlelight **A Little Nookie **Pink-ing of You **Sweetheart **Love Letter **Hand in Honor **Serenade **Pillow Talk **Dinner for Two **Swept Off My Feet **First Dance **Sweet Nothing *Surf Party (2002 Summer) **Beachen Peachen **Berry Tubular **My Fave Wave **Ocean Love Potion **Sun Streaked **Vio-let's Surf *European (2002 Fall/Winter) **A Man in Every Port-Ugal **Amster-Damsel in Distress **Basque in the Sun **Can't-A-Berry Have Some Fun? **Changing of the Garnet **Euro-mazing! **Hungary for My Money **It's My Prague-ative! **Kinky in Helsinki **Marquis D'Mauve **Mmm... Vould You Like a Lick-tenstein **Red, Red Rhine *Victorian Holiday (2002 Holiday) **I Love the Holidays! **I Love the Holidays! (Glitter Topcoat) **Nutcracker Sweet **Nutcracker Sweet (Glitter Topcoat) **Merryberry Mauve **Merryberry Mauve (Glitter Topcoat) **Sugarplum Yum **Sugarplum Yum (Glitter Topcoat) **Silver Snowflakes **Glim-Merry Gold *Las Vegas (2003 Spring/Summer) **3 Plums, I Win! **A-rose at Dawn... Broke at Noon **Apricot-Cha Cheating **Bet it All on OPI **Cha-ching Cherry **Chapel of Love **Down to My Last Penny **It's Sheer Luck **Las Vegas Strip Poker **Nice Hands... Great Nails **Royal Flush Blush **Taupe-less Show Girls *Legally Blonde II (2003 Movie Sponsorship) **Blonde Date **Elle's Pearls **Red-y for Anything *Bridal (2003 Soft Shades) **Sheer Enchantment **Cloud 9 **Kiss the Bride **Alter Ego **Rosy Future **Honeymoon Sweet *It's Summer for Shore (2003 Summer) **Sanderella **What's Dune? **Blue Moon Lagoon **Crim-sun **Coral Reef **Day at the Peach *British (2003 Fall/Winter) **Abbery Rose **Bare it in Trafalgar Square **Blushingham Palace **Chocolate Shake-speare **Double Decker Red **Edin-burgundy **Fee Fi Fo Plum **Friar, Friar, Pants on Fire! **God Save the Queen's Nails **Lighten Up, You're Two Pence! **London Bridge is Falling Brown **My Throne For a Cranberry Scone *Holiday on Broadway (2003 Holiday) **Mamma Mia **Man of La Manch **Movin' Out **Rent **Thoroughly Modern Millie **Opening Night Gold **Standing Room Only **La Bohemme *Greek Isles (2004 Spring/Summer) **Aphrodite's Pink Nightie **Calling All Goddesses! **Creme of Crete **Dancing in the Isles **Don't Socra-Trase Me! **Greece Just Blue Me Away **It's All Greek To Me **Melon of Troy **Purple-opolis **Redipus-Oedipus **Ti-tan Your Toga **To Eros is Human *Sheer Romance (2004 Soft Shades) **Desire **Sensous **Embrace **Heart Throb **Infatuation **Passion *Summer Splash (2004 Summer) **Amazing Lazing Lilac **Cabana Banana **Cool in the Pool **Pooltime Lime **Tangerini Bikini **To Dive for Pink *Canadian (2004 Fall/Winter) **At Quebec and Call **Canadian Maple Leaf **Chocolate Moose **Don't Wine... Yukon Do It! **Glacier Bay Blues **Mauving to Manitoba **Niagra Falls for OPI **Nice Color, Eh? **Paint You Toron-toes Rose **Polar Bare **Van-covered In Snow **You Ottaware Purple *Tuxedo (2004 Fall) **Midnight Blue Glitter **Black Satin **Black Onyx *Holiday in Harmony (2004 Holiday) **Concerto in Copper **Glitter Bit of Music **Melody in Copper **Opus in Amber **Sonata in Bronze **Symphony in Gold *Japanese (2005 Spring/Summer) **18K Ginza Gold **Color of the Zentry **Don't Be Koi With Me **Dress to Empress **Have a Tempura Tantrum **Holy Pink Pagoda! **Let Them Eat Rice Cakes **Miso Happy With This Color **Most Honorable Red **Osaka-to Me Orange **Suzi Sells Sushi By the Seashore **You're Such a Kabuki Queen *All Shook Up (Elvis) (2005 Spring) **Can't Help Falling in Love **A Little Less Conversation **All Shook Up **Love Me Tender **It's Now or Never *Mix It Up! (2005 Summer) **Think It's Pink? **Think It's Orange? *Lazy Daisies of Summer (2005 Summer) **Keep Off the Grass **Lazy Daisy Pink *Fun in the Sun (2005 Summer) **I Lilac it Hot **Nectarine Blast *Ford Mustang (2005 Summer) **Gone Platinum in 60 Seconds **Revved Up and Red-y **You Make Me Vroom *Chicago (2005 Fall/Winter) **All That Razz-berry **ChacaGo Get a Manicure! **Got the Blues for Red **Lincoln Park After Dark **Mrs. O'Leary's BBQ **My Kind of Brown **O'Hare and Nails Look Great! **Skinny Dip'n in Lake Michg'n **That's an "El" of a Color! **The Grape Lakes **Windy City Pretty *Shopping Around the World (2005 Fall) **Buy Buy Tokoyo **Charge It In Milan **Never Lon-done Shopping **Paris Coutoure for Sure **Passion for NY Fashion **Thrills in Beverly Hills *Wrapped in Red (2005 Holiday) **Red My Mind! **All the Berry Best **The More, the Berrier **Happy Holly-days! **Decked Out in Red **Joyful, Toy-ful Red *Glitter and Go (2005 Holiday) **Romantic Retreat **Catch the Garter **Think Pink Champagne *Mexico (2006 Spring/Summer) **My Chihuahua Bites! **Pink-o De Gallo **Strawberry Margarita **You Rock-apulco Red! **Puerto Vallarta Violeta **Tijuana Dance? **Cozu-melted in the Sun **Los Cabos Coal **OPI Por Favor **A Dozen Rosas **Magnifico Mexico **Will You Mari-achi Me? *Princess Charming (2006 Soft Shades) **Got a Date To-Knight **Princesses Rule! **I'm a Princess, You're Not! **My Daddy's the Kind **Who Needs a Prince? **Your Royal Shyness *Valen-time 4 Love (2006 Valentine's Day) **Be Mine! **I'm Yours **Valen-time for Love *Flip Flop Fabulous (2006 Summer) **Back to the Beach Peach **The Lifegaurd Makes Me Blush **Yellin' For Watermelon **Sun-body Love Me! **It's Toe-tally Summer! **Orange You Glad It's Summer? *I Don't Do Dishes! (2006) **I Don't Do Dishes! **Rinse Charming **More Time For Me *Brighter By the Dozen (2006 Summer) **And This Little Piggy... **Atomic Orange **Azure For Sure **Blue My Mind **Big Lights Big Color **Can't You Sea? **Call My Cell-ery **Hey! Get in Lime! **Charged up Cherry **Goldilocks Rocks! **Nicole Alert! **That's All Bright With Me **That's Berry Darling **Totally Tangerine **Up Front and Personal *25th Anniversary (2006 Fall/Winter) **25 Colorful Years **All Lacquered Up **Birthday Babe **Did Someone Say Party? **It's a Doozi, Says Suzi **Mauve-lous Memories **Oh... to be 25 Again! **OP-I Love This Color **Happy Anniversary **Who Comes Up With These Names? **Quarter of a Cent-Cherry **Decades of Shades *Radio City Rockettes (2006 Holiday) **Berry Good Dancers **Espresso Your Style **I Get a Kick Out of Gold **Legs Celebrate **Merry Crimson **Music Hall Curtain Call **Opening Night Champagne **Red Dazzle **Rockette Red **Rose to the Ovation **Star-ring the Rockettes **Talk of the Town Brown *Australia (2007 Spring/Summer) **Fair Dinkum Pinkum **Tasmanian Devil Made Me Do It **Brisbane Bronze **Koala Bear-y **Red Hot Ayers Rock **Fit For a Queensland **Kangarooby **A True Ab-Origional **Canberra't Without You **Suzi Loves Sydney **Didgeridoo Your Nails? **Don't Melbourne That Toast! *Red Like Roses (2007 Valentine's Day) **Heart of Gold **Red Like Roses **Apple of My Eye *Garden Party (2007 Soft Shades) **Hearts and Tarts **No Bees Please **Funny Bunny **Just Tea-Sing! **I'll Take the Cake **Mod Hatter *Pawlish For Pets (2007 Pets) **Fire Hydrant Red **Bow Wow! **Doghouse Blues **Poodle Pink **Yuppy Puppy **Mutt's New? *Psychedelic Summer (2007 Summer) **Just Groovy **Strawberry Fields **Can You Dig It? **Peace Baby! **Tangerine Scene **Make Love... *Night Brights (2007 Summer) **My Private Jet **Light My Sapphire **OPI Ink **Give Me the Moon! **Golden Rules! **I Only Drink Champagne *Russian (2007 Fall/Winter) **An Affair in Red Square **Russian Navy **Boris and Natasha **Siberian Nights **Vodka and Caviar **Ruble For Your Thoughts **Catherine the Grape **Cosmo-Not Tonight Honey! **Midnight in Moscow **Suzi Says Da! **Kreme de la Kremlin **St. Petersburgandy *Breast Cancer Awareness (2007 October) **Pink of Hearts *Deliciously Dark (2007 Fall) **Black Onyx **Espresso Your Style **Lincoln Park After Dark **Lincoln Park After Midnight *Glow Out for Holloween (2007 Halloween) **Cool Ghoul **Jack's Black **Boo Berry **Witch Way? *Holiday Exclusive (2007 Holiday) **Wreathed in Red (JCP Holiday Exclusive) **Kris Kringle Makes Me Tingle (Trade Secret Holiday Exclusive) **Ulta-mate Celebration (Ulta Holiday Exclusive) ***Hip Hop Holly ***Candy Cane Cutie ***Merry Merry *Hollywood Holiday (2007 Holiday) **I'd Like to Thank **My Big Break **Hollywood Blond **Who Are You Wearing? **Stars in My Eyes **No Autographs Please **Call My M-Agent-A **I've "Red" the Script **Seasons Screening **Pretty at the Premiere **Wine Me and Dine Me *India (2008 Spring/Summer) **I'm Indi-a Mood For Love **Elephantastic Pink **Black Cherry Chutney **Yoga-ta Get This Blue! **Keys to My Karma **Monsooner Or Later **Moon Over Mumbai **Curry Up! Don't Be Late! **Get Me to the Taj on Time **Charmed by a Snake **Lunch at the Delhi **Royal Rajah Ruby *Beyond Chic (2008 Soft Shades) **Makes Men Blush **Oh So Glam! **She's Golden **Time-less Is More **Peals Night Out **Kiss on the Chic *Ulta Pink Valentine's (2008 Ulta Exclusive Valentine's Day) **Pink Ulta-matum **I Prefer Pink **Pretty Please Pink *E-Romance (2008 Valentine's Day) **Text Me, Text You **Log On to Love **Met On the Internet *Mod About Brights (2008 Summer) **Mod-ern Girl **The "It" Color **Brights Power **That's Hot! Pink **Dating a Royal **Green-wich Vilage *Retro Fun In the Sun (2008 Summer) **Sit Under the Apple Tree **Sea Ya Later, Sailor! **Give e A Coral Sometime **Peach-a-Boo! *Collection de France (2008 Fall/Winter) **Louvre Me, Louvre Me Not **Parlez-vous OPI? **Tickle My France-y **You Don't Know Jacque! **Bastille My Heart **I'm Fondue Of You **A Oui Bit of Red **We'll Always Have Paris **Eiffel For This Color **Baguette Me Not **Crepes Suzi-ette **Yes... I Can-Can! *Breat Cancer Awareness (2008 October) **Pink of Hearts *Get In-Spidered (2008 Halloween) **The Ghostess With Mostess **Red-y To Strike **Heeeere's Jack! **Spiderella *Holiday in Toyland (2008 Holiday) **Baby, It's "Coal" Outside **Brand New Skates **"Sheer" Your Toys **You're a Doll! **Glamour Game **Play 'Til Midnight **Girls Just Want to Play **Red Hot Gift **Little Red Wagon **Rosy Mistletoe-ies **A Ruby for Rudolph **Don't Toy With Me! *South Beach (2009 Spring/Summer) **Overexposed In South Beach **Suzi and the Lifeguard **Clubbin' 'Til Sunrise **Done Out in Deco **Party In My Cabana **Paint My Moji-toes Red **OPI On Collins Ave **Feelin' Hot Hot Hot **Miami Beet **Sand in My Suit **Bronzed to Perfection **Conga Line Coral *90210 (2009 Spring) **Queen of West Web-erly **Sweet Annie-Thing **Pretty and Privileged *Fairytale Bride (2009 Soft Shades) **Otherwise Engaged **Isn't It Romantic? **I Pink I Love You **At First Sight *Be My Valentine (2009 Valentine's Day) **Be Mine You're Fine **Cherry Much in Love **Heart to Resist **I Pink I Love You **Kiss of Peach *Bright Pair (2009 Brights) **No Room For the Blues **Shorts Story **A Grape Fit **In My Back Pocket **On the Same Paige *Lung Cancer Foundation (2009 Charity) **Breathe Life *Sun-believable (2009 Summer) **If the Fuschia Fits... **I'm His Coral-friend **Sea? I Told You **Banana Bandana *Colorcopia (2009 Summer) **DC Cherry Blossom **Sahara Sapphire **Berry Berry Broadway **Cancun Fiesta **Copper Mountain Copper **Florentine Fuschia **French Bordeaux **Kinky in Helsinki **Medittaranean Moonlight **Purple-opolis **Shootout At the OK Coral **Venus di Violet *Espana (2009 Fall/Winter) **Here Today... Ara-gone Tomorrow **Manicurist of Seville **Barefoot in Barcelona **Can You Tapas This? **Ate Berries in the Canaries **No Spain, No Gain **Suzi Skis in the Pyrenees **Pink Flamenco **Pmplona Purple **Conquistador Color **Bullish on OPI **Give Me Moor! *Mattes (2009 Fall) **Alpine Snow **Russian Navy **La Paz-itively Hot Pink **You Don't Know Jacques! **Lincoln Park After Dark **Gargantuan Green Grape *Breast Cancer Awareness (2009 October) **Pink of Hearts *Tattoo Taboo (2009 Halloween) **Witch Arm **Glow-Ink the Dark **Tattoo You Want Candy **I Want Mummy *Holiday Wishes (2009 Holiday) **All A-Bordeaux the Sleigh! **Comet Loves Supid **Crimson Cupid **Dear Santa **Ginger Bells **Merry Midnight **Smitten With Mittens **Shim-merry Chic **Sapphire In the Snow **Holiday Glow **Glove You So Much **Meet and Jingle *Holiday Exclusives (2009 Holiday) **Festive Fuschia (Trade Secret Holiday Exclusive) **Pomegranate Me a Wish (Beauty Brands Holiday Exclusive) **Ulta Holiday Exclusive ***Dazzled By Gold ***Dreaming of Red ***Visions of Sugarplums *Hon Kong (2010 Spring/Summer) **Suzi Says Feng Shui **Jade is the New Black **A New Man-darlin is Hard to Find **Chop-sticking to My Story **Hot and Spicy **Lucky Lucky Lavender **Panda-monium Pink **Dim Sum Plum **Red My Fortune Cookie **Meet Me On the Star Ferry **Pearl of Wisdom *Pinks (2010 Soft Shades) **Isn't That Precious? **It's A Girl **I Think In Pink **Pink A Doodle *Ulta Valentine's Exclusive (2010 Valentine's Day) **Pink Me, I'm Good *Alice in Wonderland **Absolutely Alice **Mad As A Hatter **Off With Her Red! **Thanks So Muchness! *Shrek Forever After (2010 Spring) **Funky Dunkey **What's With the Car-itude? **Fiercly Fiona **Who the Shrek Are You?! **Rumple's Wigglin' **Ogre-the-Top Blue *Summer Flutter (2010 Summer) **Catch Me In Your Net **Flower To Flower **Wing It! **Flit A Bit *Swiss (2010 Fall/Winter) **A to Zurich **Ski Teal We Drop **Yodel Me On My Cell **Lucerne-tainly Look Marelous **Diva of Geneva **Color So Hot It Berns **I'm Suzi and I'm a Chocoholic **Cuckoo For This Color **The Color To Watch **Glitzerland **William Tell Me About OPI **Just A Little Rosti *Suedes (2010 Fall) **Russian Navy **You Don't Know Jacques! **Suzi Skis In the Pyreness **Here Today, Aragon Tomorrow **We'll Always Have Paris **OPI Ink *Breast Cancer Awareness (2010 October) **Pink of Hearts *Go Goth! (2010 Halloween) **Unripened **Sanguine **Nevermore **Obscurity *Burlesque (2010 Holiday) **Simmer and Shimmer **Glow Up Already! **Sparkle-icious **Let Me Entertain You **The Show Must Go On **Ali's Big Break **Show It and Glow It **Rising Star **Take the Stage **Tease-y Does It! **Bring On the Bling **Extra-va-vaganza *Holi-daze (2010 Ulta Holiday Exclusive) **All the Berry Best **Gift of Gold **Plum Full of Cheer *Texas (2011 Spring/Summer) **Do You Think I'm Tex-y? **Don't Mess With OPI **San Tan-tonio **I Vant To Be A-lone **It's Totally Ft. Worth It! **Ya'll Come Back, Ya Hear? **Austin-tacious Turquoise **Houston We Have A Purple **Big Hair Big Nails **Too Hot Pink to Hold Them **Guy Meets Gal-veston **Suzi Loves Cowboys *Femme de Cirque (2011 Soft Shades) **So Many Clowns, So Little Time **I Juggle... Men **Step Right Up! **In the Spot-light Pink *Katy Perry (2011 Spring) **Black Shatter **Not Like The Movies **The One That Got Away **Teenage Dream **Last Friday Night *Night Stems (2011 Summer) **I Lily Love You **Be A Dahli, Won't You? **Play The Peonies **Come To Poppy *Pirates of the Carribean (2011 Summer) **Silver Shatter **Sparrow Me the Drama **Planks A Lot **Skulls and Glossbones **Mermaid's Tears **Stranger Tides **Steady As She Rose *Shimmer Into Summer (2011 Ulta Summer Exclusive) **I'm an Aqua-holic **Sparkle Teal Sunrise **How You Blue-in'? **Glitter-ally the Best Silver Ever *Shatters (2011) **Blue **Navy **Turquoise **Red **Gold **Silver **Black *Tennis (2011) **Serena Williams Glam Slam Australian Open: ***Black Shatter ***Simply Smashing **US Open: ***Pros and Bronze ***Love is a Racket **Wimbeldon Open: ***Your Royal Shine-ness ***Grape... Set... Match ***Servin' Up Sparkle **French Open: ***Spark de Triomphe ***White Shatter *Miss Universe (2011) **Congeniality Is My Middle Name **Swimsuit... Nailed It! **Crown Me Already! **It's My Year *Exclusives (2011) **Hussy (Merle Norman Exclusive) **Chatters Me Up (Chatters Exclusive) *Breast Cancer Awareness (2011 October) **Pink Shatter *Touring America (2011 Fall/Winter) **Road House Blues **French Quarter For Your Thoughts **Uh-oh, Roll Down the Window! **I Brake For Manicures **I Maine-ly Eat Libster **My Address Is Hollywood **Honk If You Love OPI **Suzi Takes the Wheel **Are We There Yet? **A-taupe the Space Needle **Get In the Espresso Lane **A Color to Diner For *Spookettes (2011 Halloween) **Zom-body to Love **Here's My Boo **Mummy Knows Best **I Only Date Werewolves *Muppets (2011 Holiday) **Gettin' Miss Piggy With It **Wocka Wocka! **Rainbow Connection **Fresh Frog of Bel Air **Gone Gonzo **Excuse Moi! **Divine Swine **Designer, de Better **Warm and Fozzie **Pepe's Purple Passion **Animal-istic **Meep Meep Meep *Deck Your Nails (2011 Ulta Holiday Exclusives) **Speak For Your-elf **How's It Snowin'? **A Sparkle Yule Log *Holland (2012 Spring/Summer) **Pedal Faster Suzi! **Kiss Me On My Tulips **A Roll In the Hague **Red Lights Ahead... Where?! **Vampsterdam **Did You Ear About Van Gogh? **Dutch Ya Just Love OPI? **Gouda Gouda Two Shoes **I Have A Herring Problem **I Don't Give A Rotterdam **Thanks A Wind-million **Wooden Shoe Like To Know *Niki Minaj (2012 Spring) **Metallic 4 Life **Fly **Pink Friday **Did On 'Em **Save Me **Super Bass *New York City Ballet (2012 Soft Shades) **Don't Touch My Tutu! **Pirouette My Whistle **Barre My Soul **Ya Callin' Me A Lyre? **My Pointe Exactly **Care To Danse? *The Amazing Spiderman (2012) **Into the Night **My Boyfriend Scales Walls **Call Me Gwen-ever **Shatter the Scales **Just Spotted the Lizard **Number One Nemesis **Your Web Or Mine? **Black Spotted *Beauty Brands Exclusive (2012) **If You Pink So *Minnie Mouse (2012) **I'm All Ears **Nothin' Mousy About It **If You Moust, You Moust **The Color Of Minnie *Too Haute To Handle (2012 Ulta Summer Exclusive) **Hot Fun In the Summer-Lime **Sand On Your Own Two Feet **Pack Your Booty Shorts **The Flowers Are Blue-ming **Do My Back, Please? **Meet Me At the Bondire **Your Palapa or Mine? **See You Next Summer **First Names Only **Passport and A Smile **He's My Surfing Instructor **No Time For Postcards **Where's My Bikini Top? **Talk About An Upgrade! **Oh, Waiter! **In A Flirtationship *Outrageous Neons (2012 Summer mini set) **Ridiculously Yellow **Formidably Orange **Riotously Pink **Seriously Purple **White Base *Germany (2012 Fall/Winter) **Suzi and the 7 Dusseldorfs **Unfor-grete-bly Blue **Berlin There, Done That **Danke-shiny Red **Deutsche You Want Me Baby? **Nein! Nein! Nein! Ok, Fine! **Don't Pretzel My Buttons **My Very First Knockwurst **Schnapps Out Of It **German-icure By OPI **Every Month Is Oktoberfest **Don't Talk Bach To Me *So So Skullicious (2012 Halloween) **Hi Pumpkin! **A-Rose From the Dead **Mourning Glory **Candlelight *Breast Cancer Awarenss (2012 October) **You Glitter Be Good To Me! **I Think In Pink *Skyfall (2012 Holiday) **Tomorrow Never Dies **Skyfall **On Her Majesty's Service **Golden Eye **The World Is Not Enough **The Spy Who Loved Me **Die Another Day **Casino Royal **The Living Daylights **Moonraker **You Only Live Twice **Live and Let Die **The Man With the Golden Gun (18K Golden Topcoat) **Morning, Money Penny **It That Silva? **Bond, James Bond *Astrid Bryan (2012 Belgian Exclusive) **My Pimped Out Wonderland **Amazing California Love **Go Nutty For Donutty **Chillin' By the Pool *Stuff My Stocking! (2012 Ulta Holiday Exclusive) **Last Minute Shopper **Skip the Gift Wrap **Gift Cards For Everyone! *Mariah Carey (2013 Winter) **A Butterfly Moment **Sprung **Get Your Number **Pink Yet Lavender **Anti-Bleak **Stay the Night **Can't Let Go **The Impossible *Euro Centrale (2013 Spring/Summer) **Polka.com **OPI... Eurso Euro **Suzi's Hungary AGAIN! **You're Such a BudaPest **Can't Find My Czechbook **My Paprika is Hotter Than Yours! **Hands Off My Kielbasa! **OY- Another Polish Joke! **A Woman's Prague-ative **Vant To Bite My Neck? **I Saw... U Saw... We Saw... Warsaw **My Vampire Is Buff *Oz, the Great and Powerful (2013 Soft Shades) **Don't Burst My Bubble **I Theodora You **Glints of Glinda **What Wizardry Is This? **Which is Witch? **Lights of Emerald City **When Monkeys Fly! *Bond Girl (Spring/Summer 2013) **Pussy Galore **Honey Ryder **Vesper **Tiffany Case **Jinx **Solitaire *Couture de Minnie (2013 Summer) **Minnie Style **Innie Minnie Mightie Bow **Chic From Ears To Tail **Magazine Cover Mouse **A Definite Moust-Have *Neon Revolution (2013 Summer Mini Set) **Don't Say It- Yellow It! **The Time Is Pow! **Pink Outside the Box **Blue It Out of Proportion **White Base *Two Darn Hot! (2013 Summer CosmoProf Exclusive) **Haute Stuff **Seize the Summer *Rock Goddess (2013 Halloween) **Yellopalooza **Stand In Lime For Days **Rolling Bones **The Drummer's Hot *Pink of Hearts (2013 Breast Cancer Awareness) **Pink-ing Of You **More Than A Glimmer *The TXTure Effect (2013 LE Fall Shade) **My Current Crush *San Fransisco (2013 Fall/Winter) **A-Piers to Be Tan **Dining al-Frisco **Haven't the Foggiest **Peace, Love & OPI **Keeping Suzi at Bay **Incognito at Sausilito **Lost On Lombard **I Knead Sour Dough **Muir Muir On the Wall **Embarca-Dare Ya! **First Date at the Golden Gate **In the Cable Car Pool Lane **Alcatraz... Rocks **What! What! What! **It's All San Andrea's Fault! *Mariah Carey Holiday Collection (2013 Winter/Holiday) **My Favorite Ornament **All I Want For Christmas (Is OPI) **Cute Little Vixen **Underneath the Mistletoe **In My Santa Suit **Visions of Love **Warm Me Up **Wonderous Star **All Sparkley and Gold **Sleigh Ride for Two **Ski Slope Sweetie **I Snow You Love Me **Silent Stars Go By **Baby Please Come Home **Make Him Mine **It's Frosty Outside **Emotions **Kiss Me At Midnight *"X" Collection (Unknown Year) **Rainforest **Real Teal **Creme de Menthe **Tequila Lime Light **Blue Skies **Aquamarine **Stone Washed Jeans **Iridescent Opal **Amethyst Category:Brands